Zhang Heng (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Zhang Kan (grandfather, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Palace, Luoyang, China | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 153 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Astronomer, administrator, engineer, poet | Education = Graduate of Imperial University | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Luoyang, China | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Dustin Weaver | First = S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Zhang Heng was born in China's Eastern Han Dynasty, in Luoyang, circa 78 AD. He was the grandchild of Zhang Kan. He studied to be a writer and became a famous poet. At 30, he turned his attention to astronomy. As an inventor, he invented the first seismograph (capable of detecting earthquakes thousands miles away), the first odometer (allowing for the production of accurate maps) and a water-powered armillary sphere. He used that last invention to create the most accurate star map of his era. His genius eventually caught the attention of the Emperor An-Ti, and Zhang Heng was appointed as the Emperor's chief astronomer. As such, his observation assisted in reconfiguring the Chinese calendar. His uncompromising stances prevented him from rising in the court's ranks. At some point, he became the holder of the Spear of Imhotep, an artifact fated to reside in the East, while the Shield of Imhotep remained in the West, in the Brotherhood of the Shield. In 114 AD, in his palace of Luoyang, he met with a Celestial. Before addressing her, he gave the Spear to his disciple, asking him to slay the Celestial if the talk failed. The Space God informed him of the Celestial Egg implanted within Earth, to which Zhang replied that it would not be disturbed, and that she carried herself an infant Celestial. She then asked him to choice if the nourishment/energy she needed to proceed the delivery should come from the destruction of Earth or of the Moon. Zhang instead suggested that the gestation would occur within the Sun. Zhang Heng then stepped down due to political intrigues with the court's eunuchs under Emperor Shun. He later served as administrator of the city of Hejian, and briefly returned to the Emperor's court before his death in 139 AD. The infant Celestial was detected by Lorenzo in 1495, and was later recovered by Leonardo da Vinci in 1956. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Spear of Imhotep | Notes = * Although initially seemingly not part of the Brotherhood of the Shield, his statue was seen in Rome along with those of Imhotep and other masters of the Brotherhood, and he was hinted to be part of the Brotherhood on occasions, then clearly stated to be part of it. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Zhang Heng | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Inventors Category:Famous Scientists